Minor Characters in Sooty (2011)
This page is for minor characters that appeared in the 2011 series of Sooty. Bob the Security Guard Bob the Security Guard was constantly chasing after Richard and the gang, who thought he wanted to throw them out of the theme park ,but it turns out that he was trying to track them down to give Sooty a prize for being the one millionth costumer. He was portrayed by Mark Roper. Appearances Specials: * The Big Day Out Dickie Blazer Dickie Blazer is the host of the talent show Sooty and the gang enter whilst at the amusement park. He later appeared as the host of Slater's biggest fools competition. He is portrayed by Wink Taylor. Appearances * Series 2 - April Foolishness Specials: The Big Day Out Mr. Slater Mr. Hubert Slater is the strict owner of the Holiday Park where Richard and the gang work. A lot of storylines revolve around Richard and the gang trying to impress him. He is frequently mentioned or inaudibly heard over the telephone, but is never seen. He is known to have two grandsons and a granddaughter who are just as hard to please as he is. Appearances * Series 1 - The Wedding (mentioned), The Swimming Lesson (mentioned), The Great Race (heard over telephone), Squeaky Clean (heard over telephone), The Farm (mentioned), Poorly Soo (mentioned), The Souvenir Stall (heard over telephone), The Alarm System (heard over telephone), The Sports Day (heard over telephone), Sooty of the Seven Seas (heard over telephone), The Wendy House (mentioned), The Magic Show (mentioned), The Great Outdoors (heard over telephone), The Children's Party (heard over telephone), Down the Drain (heard over telephone), Chocco Chimp (heard over telephone), Who's a Clever Bird? (heard over telephone), Beach Patrol (mentioned), The New Poster (heard over telephone), Pizza to Go (heard over telephone), The Runaway Bath (heard over telephone), Run Rabbit Run (heard over telephone), The New Ride (heard over telephone), The Marching Band (heard over telephone), and The Pop Concert (heard over telephone) * Series 2 - Fitness Funatic (heard over telephone), The New Building (heard over telephone), Sooty's Space Rocket (mentioned), Five Star Fish (heard over telephone), The Early Night (mentioned), The Genie (heard over telephone), Easter Time (heard over telephone), Sooty Takes Off (heard over telephone), The Fancy Dress Party (mentioned), April Foolishness (heard over telephone), The Inventions Game (heard over telephone), Cow Capers (heard over telephone), The Haunted House (heard over telephone), The Dance Competition (heard over telephone), Fireworks (heard over telephone), It's a Dog's Life (mentioned), Record Breakers (heard over telephone), Some Holiday (mentioned), Wacky Washing (mentioned), The Silent Movie (heard over telephone), Disco Disco (heard over telephone), Panto Palaver (heard over telephone) and Pranks and Presents ("mentioned") * Series 3 - The Garden Party (heard over telephone), Wash 'n' Wax (mentioned), Wild Wild West (heard over telephone), Jurassic Lark (mentioned) and Just Deserts (mentioned) Miss Solomon Miss Solomon is the newly-appointed vicar of a church near Slater's Theme Park. She once asked Richard to pose for a photograph to promote Slater's Theme Park in the church's new calendar. This caused some confusion amongst Sooty, Sweep, and Soo who thought Richard was going to marry Miss Solomon! She was portrayed by Stacey Solomon. Appearances * The Wedding Fred Firewheel Fred Firewheel is an evil-minded go-kart racer. He always competes in Slater's Annual Go-Kart Race and always comes second to Mr. Slater himself. One year, Mr. Slater could not compete and Richard had to take his place. After a bad start, Sooty and Soo enter in their camper van and Fred tries loads of different tricks, all of them backfiring! Sooty and Soo win the race and Fred doesn't even finish. He was portrayed by Justin Lee Collins who went on to make an uncredited appearance in the episode, Pizza to Go. Trivia * A blog post by writer Alex Skerratt states that the names "Professor Fuel" and "Fred Flywheel" were considered for this character. Appearances * The Great Race Farmer Cheggers Farmer Cheggers runs the nearby "Cheggers Farm". The gang once went to him when they'd run out of milk and eggs on their doughnut stand. Other than chickens and cows, he also keeps goats and donkeys. He was portrayed by Keith Chegwin. Appearances * The Farm Officer Shuttleworth Officer Shuttleworth is a vigilant police officer that is local to Slaters Holiday Park. He is very friendly with all the staff at the holiday park, although he once had to arrest Richard on suspicions of stealing money. He was portrayed by John Shuttleworth who went on to make an uncredited appearance in the episode, Pizza to Go. Appearances * The Alarm System Valentino Du Prado Valentino Du Prado is a world-famous Italian fashion designer. He once went to Slater's Holiday Park in hope of getting peace and quiet. When Sooty's pizza flinging machine malfunctions, the pizzas land on peoples heads and Valentino is very impressed and sees the pizzas as the next big trend. He was portrayed by Brendan Cole. Appearances * Pizza to Go Hubert Fanshawe Hubert Fanshawe is an inspector from the "Health and Hygiene Association". He once inspected Slater' Holiday Park and gave it a certificate to say that it is officially clean. He enjoys a good laugh, but does his job very thoroughly. He was portrayed by Ken Morley. Appearances * Run Rabbit Run The Lady Mayoress The Lady Mayoress was asked by Mr. Slater to open the new ghost train ride at his holiday park. She also had the first ride on it and was very frightened by a real, live spook which turns out to be Richard! She was portrayed by Ann Widdecome. Appearances * The New Ride Maybe Goo Ga Maybe Goo Ga is Richard's favourite popstar who once performed her hit song at Slater's Holiday Park. On her way to the theme park, her limo broke down causing her to be late. She is obviously based on real popstar, Lady GaGa. She was portrayed by professional Lady GaGa impersonator, Nicola Marie Bloor. The hand of Goo Ga that taps on the bonnet of the limo, is the hand of puppeteer Mandy Glass. Appearances * The Pop Concert Amy Amy runs Slater's health spa and gym at the leisure park. She was once helped by Sooty, Sweep and Soo. She was played by Amy Childs. Appearances * Fitness Funatic Maxine Gastro Maxine Gastro is a high profile restaurant critic and a very close friend of Mr. Slater's. She once visited Mr. Slater's new restaurant Chez Soo where Richard was working as a head waiter. She ordered sole fish which Richard orders fishermen Sooty and Sweep to catch. Richard and Soo try their hardest to keep Mrs. Gastro happy at the restaurant because if she reported them to Mr. Slater, Richard was sure to get the sack. When Sooty and Sweep return without a fish but a trolley-load of rubbish instead, Mrs. Gastro is not happy until she spots that Sooty and Sweep have found her purse which had fallen into the lake when she first arrives. Mrs. Gastro promised to put in a good word with Mr. Slater and treats the whole gang to fish and chips from the local chip shop. She was played by Caroline Quentin. Appearances * Five Star Fish The Genie The Genie is very mischievous. He was trapped in a magic lamp for a thousand years for being so troublesome until the lamp was found at the beach by Sooty, Sweep and Soo. After granting them a wish each, the genie escapes into the park and causes trouble. After matching Sooty's magic abilities, he is tricked into getting back into the lamp. Richard and the gang then re-bury the lamp on the beach. Richard hopes that when the Genie comes out of the lamp again in another thousand years, he will be better behaved. The Genie was played by Dave Benson Phillips. Appearances * The Genie The Farmer The Farmer is very friendly and works at Sandfords Farm. She once gave Sooty and Soo some eggs for an egg hunt at the holiday park. She was played by magician Catherine Marks. Appearances * Easter Time Barrie Bonkers Barrie Bonkers is Mr. Slater's arch-rival. Every year, he tries to sneak into Slater's fancy dress party, ruin everyone's costumes and steal all the prizes. One year, Richard is put in charge of security at the party and when Barrie arrives dressed as Richard himself, the real Richard is overcome with flattery and let's Barrie in. Once inside, Barrie makes everyone believe he is the real Richard Cadell which works until Sooty, Sweep and Soo become suspicious. Sooty and Sweep, dressed as Superdog and Spiderbear, save the day. Barrie Bonkers was played by Shaun Williamson. Appearances * The Fancy Dress Party The Boss The Boss is the surly star of the game show "The Inventions Game". He has a very dry sense of humour and a quick wit. He proves that he enjoys a good laugh however when he allowed Richard and his comedy changing machine (actually a serious invention that failed) to win "The Inventions Game" much to the delight of Mr. Slater. He, along with the show itself, is based on one of the dragons on the BBC gameshow "Dragon's Den". He was played by actor and comedian John Thomson. Appearances * The Inventions Game Gerald Smedley Gerald Smedley is a hapless inventor and contestant on "The Inventions Game". He has invented a robotic hand on a stick which he calls "the Scratcher Catcher" which he presented to The Boss. Wanting twenty thousand pounds for it, the Boss was not impressed and throws him out. Gerald returns later on with the same invention which he has re-branded as an "Instant Light Switcher On-er". The Boss throws him out again. He was played by Christopher Pizzey. Appearances * The Inventions Game Farmer Francis Farmer Francis is a very friendly farmer at a local farm. He is also an old school friend of Mr. Slater's who volunteers Richard to help him out. At the farm Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Richard help Farmer Francis with various jobs including feeding the chickens and milking his cow, Daisy. Richard is rewarded for his hard work with a slice of Farmer Francis' best cheese. He was played by Stu Francis. Appearances * Cow Capers The Butler The Butler is employed to run Mr. Slater's new haunted house. Richard and Sweep were tricked into spending the night in the haunted house, believing it to be real. The creepy Butler has a tendency to laugh at everything; Richard actually jokes that they could do with him in the audience for their live shows! It is unknown who the Butler really is. The Butler was played by Maurice Thorogood who also directed The Big Day Out. Appearances * The Haunted House Dame Helena Pearsona Dame Helena Pearsona is a professional dancer who judged Mr. Slater's dance competition alongside Butch and Ramsbottom. Before the competition began, she gave Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Richard a dancing lesson. She appears to be very passionate about dancing as all of the performances at the dancing competition moves her to tears. She was played by Richard Cadell's real-life sister, Helen Pearson. Appearances * The Dance Competition Buster the Pig Buster the Pig is a costumed character who opened Mr. Slater's fireworks display, taking over the job from Richard who had opened the display several times before. When the time came for Buster to push down on the plunger to open the display, the plunger failed. Luckily, Sooty was on hand with his magic wand to save the day. As the role was uncredited, it is currently unknown who played him. Appearances * Fireworks (does not speak) Trivia * Buster the Pig is one of the three mascots at Richard Cadell's park Brean Leisure Park and Holiday Resort Unity He also appears at RJ's (the entertainment complex) regularly. Janette Krankette Janette Krankette was the judge of Mr. Slater's dog show. After watching all of the dogs, she gives Sweep a special prize for being the most entertaining. As a result of a bet Sooty had made with Richard earlier, Janette laughs as Richard has to tackle the obstacle course, dressed as a dog. She has a tendency to say "wot, wot" a lot which confuses Sweep. Janette Krankett was played by Janette Tough, who makes up half of the double-act "The Krankies". Appearances * It's a Dog's Life Mr. Krankie Mr. Krankie was to enter Mr. Slater's dog show, but he only has a lead with him. When asked by judge Janette Krankette what happened to his dog, he explains that his dog is sick and talks about a chain of unfortunate events which happened when he took the dog to the vet which include getting its tail jammed in a door. The whole sequence is thought to be a joke as Mr. Krankie reveals that the dog is named Lucky at the end. He only appears in one scene. Mr. Krankie was played by Ian Tough who makes up the other half of the comedy duo "The Krankies" with his wife Jannette who plays the dog show judge. Appearances * It's a Dog's Life Boris McSquirter Boris McSquirter is the adjudicator from the world records association. He has come to Slater's holiday park to supervise several world record attempts such as Jimmy Carlo's pie eating. To start with he appears to be a rather sensible fellow who is easily annoyed, but proves that he has a fun side. Eventually, he awards Sooty the world record for longest sponsored silence. He cannot pronounce his Rs. He was played by Richard Arnold. Appearances * Record Breakers Martyn James Martyn James is the manager of Slaters' United Football Team and a good friend of Mr. Slater. He gives Richard the team's football kits to wash and orders him to get them back to him thirty minutes before the match. Sweep washes the kits and puts paint in the machine instead of washing detergent resulting in the kits coming out pink. Needless to say, Mr. James is not pleased with Richard and he, along with the football team, chase Richard around the football stadium. He is played by entertainer, Martyn James. Appearances * Wacky Washing Mr. Slater's Grandchildren Mr. Slater has three grandchildren; two grandsons and a granddaughter. They, like their grandfather, are very fussy and hard to please. Richard is tasked with showing the grandchildren around the amusement park, but has a hard time entertaining them. Later on, Richard takes them to see his old silent movie called "The Broom Handle". Unbeknownst to Richard, Sweep had earlier destroyed the movie and Sooty, Sweep and Soo have replaced it with their own silent movie. The grandchildren love the movie, Mr. Slater is happy and Richard gets to keep his job. Mr. Slater's two grandsons were played by Christian Clark and Bobby Clark while his granddaughter was played by Chloe Rudge. Appearances * The Silent Movie Dame Beryl Longman Dame Beryl Longman is a famous actress who was to appear in a pantomime alongside Richard for Mr. Slater. She backed out of the project when she was offered a better roll; a Swiss roll! Sooty, Sweep and Soo agree to play all the parts in the panto instead. Her photograph, which appears on a poster promoting the panto, shows that she is played by Brenda Longman. The name Beryl Longman is also a reference to Brenda. Appearances * Panto Palaver (heard over telephone) Betty Diva Betty Diva is a famous Hollywood actress and the first customer at Mr. Slater's new hair salon and car washing service. Sweep "washes" her hair while Sooty and Richard clean her Lamborghini. Initially, she is horrified with her new hair-do, but leaves satisfied after Sooty turns on the industrial-strength fans and blows all the soap away. She talks with an American accent and her name is a reference to Hollywood film star Bette Davis. She is played by Lisa Riley. Appearances * Wash 'n' Wax Popstarz Recording Studio Employee The Popstarz Recording Studio Employee opens the door to the recording studio. When Richard asks to see Simon Cowell, the employee tells him that he isn't there, but Faye Tozer from Steps is. Sweep goes inside and gets some tips from her. The recording studio employee is played by Rich Roberts who occasionally fills in for Richard on live shows. Appearances * Who's Got Talent? The Announcer The Announcer appeared at the Wild West event held at Mr. Slater's Holiday Park. It was his job to announce all the wild west-themed tricks that took place including a man with a whip and pull volunteers from the audience. He was played by Danny Rogers who occasionally fills in for Richard during Sooty's live shows. Appearances * Wild Wild West The Rodeo Attendant The Rodeo Attendant appeared at the Wild West event at Mr. Slater's Holiday Park. She announced who was going to be riding the mechanical bull and worked the controls. When Richard took a turn, she let Sooty and Sweep (who claimed to be experts) take over the controls which ended with poor Richard being flung through the air. The Rodeo Attendant was played by Bonnie Spencer who often fills in for Richard at live shows. Appearances * Wild Wild West Henry Witham-Smythe Henry Witham-Smythe is a writer for the Daily Cone magazine, the world's largest selling ice-cream magazine. After sampling some of Sooty, Sweep and Soo's strange concoctions at Mr. Slater's ice-cream shop, he vows to write them a bad review and freeze them out of the industry. Later, he returns to the shop and samples some of the freshest ice-cream he has ever had, thanks to Jenny the cow. This time, he promises to write a favourable review. He is played by John Challis. Trivia * He was originally to be called Henry Witherspoon, but this was later changed to Witham-Smythe. Appearances * Just Deserts Farmer Chunky Farmer Chunky owns a farm close to Mr. Slater's holiday park. When they were left in charge of the park's ice-cream shop, Sooty, Sweep and Soo once paid a visit to Farmer Chunky's to borrow Jenny the cow so they can make dairy-fresh ice-cream. It is currently unknown who portrayed Farmer Chunky as he was uncredited. Appearances * Just Deserts Category:Characters